18/29
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 29-وَقُلِ الْحَقُّ مِن رَّبِّكُمْ فَمَن شَاء فَلْيُؤْمِن وَمَن شَاء فَلْيَكْفُرْ إِنَّا أَعْتَدْنَا لِلظَّالِمِينَ نَارًا أَحَاطَ بِهِمْ سُرَادِقُهَا وَإِن يَسْتَغِيثُوا يُغَاثُوا بِمَاء كَالْمُهْلِ يَشْوِي الْوُجُوهَ بِئْسَ الشَّرَابُ وَسَاءتْ مُرْتَفَقًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 29-Ve kulil hakku min rabbikum fe men şâe fel yu'min ve men şâe fel yekfur innâ a'tednâ liz zâlimîne nâren ehâta bihim surâdikuhâ, ve in yestegîsû yugâsû bi mâin kel muhli yeşvîl vucûh(vucûhe), bi'seş şerab(şerabu) ve sâet murtefekâ(murtefekan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kulil hakku (ve kul el hakku) : ve de ki hak * 2. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizdendir * 3. fe men şâe : bundan sonra dileyen kimse * 4. fe li yu'min : artık inansın * 5. ve men şâe : ve dileyen kimse * 6. fe li yekfur : artık inkâr etsin * 7. innâ : muhakkak biz * 8. a'tednâ : hazırladık * 9. li ez zâlimîne : zalimler için, zalimlere * 10. nâren : bir ateş * 11. ehâta : ihata etti, sardı, kapladı * 12. bi-him : onları * 13. surâdiku-hâ : onun (çadırı), onun üstten ve yanlardan saran kenarları * 14. ve in : ve eğer * 15. yestegîsû : yağmur isterler * 16. yugâsû : yağmur yağdırılır * 17. bi mâin : su ile, sıvı ile, mai ile * 18. ke : gibi * 19. el muhli : erimiş maden (demir, bakır vs.) * 20. yeşvî el vucûhe : yüzü kavurur * 21. bi'se eş şarâbu : ne kötü içecek * 22. ve sâet : ve ne kötü * 23. murtefekan : arkadaş, dost, destek, yardım Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 29-Ve de ki: Kur'ân Rabbinizden hak ve gerçek olarak inmiştir, artık dileyen inansın, dileyen inkâr etsin. Şüphe yok ki biz, zâlimlere öyle bir ateş hazırladık ki etrafındaki duvarlar, onları çepeçevre kuşatır, susayıp su istedikleri zaman irin gibi bir su sunulur onlara ve bu su, yüzlerini bile yakıp kavurur, ne de kötü bir sudur ve orası, ne de kötü dayanılacak, oturulacak yerdir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 29-Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin. Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır. Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı gibi yüzleri kavurup yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 29-De ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir. Artık isteyen inansın, isteyen inkar etsin." Şüphesiz biz zalimlere duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatacak bir ateş hazırladık. Yardım istediklerinde kendilerine erimiş maden gibi yüzleri kavuran bir su ile kendilerine yardımda bulunulur. O ne kötü bir içecektir! Orası ne kötü bir duraktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 29-De ki: 'Gerçek Rabbinizdendir.' Dileyen inansın, dileyen inkar etsin. Şüphesiz zalimler için, duvarları çepeçevre onları içine alacak bir ateş hazırlamışızdır. Onlar yardım istediklerinde, erimiş maden gibi yüzleri kavuran bir su kendilerine sunulur. Bu ne kötü bir içecek ve cehennem ne kötü bir duraktır! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 29-De ki: “Hak, Rabbinizdendir. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin.” Biz zalimlere öyle bir ateş hazırladık ki, onun alevden duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır. (Susuzluktan) feryat edip yardım dilediklerinde, maden eriyiği gibi, yüzleri yakıp kavuran bir su ile kendilerine yardım edilir. O ne kötü bir içecektir! Cehennem ne korkunç bir yaslanacak yerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 29-Ve de ki: Hak, Rabbinizdendir. Öyle ise dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin. Biz, zalimlere öyle bir cehennem hazırladık ki, onun duvarları kendilerini çepe çevre kuşatmıştır. (Susuzluktan) imdat dileyecek olsalar imdatlarına, erimiş maden gibi yüzleri haşlayan bir su ile cevap verilir. Ne fena bir içecek ve ne kötü bir kalma yeri! Edip Yüksel Meali * 29-De ki, 'Bu gerçek senin Rabbindendir.' Dileyen inansın, dileyen inkar etsin. Biz zalimler için onları çepeçevre saracak bir ateş hazırladık. Onlar her ne zaman feryad ederek yardım isteseler, derişik asit gibi yüzleri haşlayan bir su sunulur. Ne kötü bir içecek, ne kötü bir son! Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 29-Ve de ki: «O hak Rabbinizdendir. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkar etsin! Çünkü Biz zalimler için öyle bir ateş hazırlamışızdır ki, serdakları (duvarları) kendilerini kuşatmıştır. Eğer yardım isterlerse, yüzleri çeviren erimiş cesed gibi bir su ile yardım edilirler. O ne fena içki ve o ne kötü kurultay! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 29-Ve de ki: o hak rabbınızdandır, artık dileyen iyman etsin, dileyen küfr, çünkü biz, zalimler için öyle bir ateş müheyyâ kılmışızdır ki sertakları kendilerini kuşatmaktadır ve eger istigase ederlerse erimiş cesed gibi bir su ile imdad edilirler, yüzleri civirir, o ne fena içki ve o ne fena kurultay! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 29-Ve de ki: «Hak Rabbinizdendir. Artık kim dilerse imân etsin ve kim dilerse inkâr eylesin.» Şüphe yok ki, Biz zalimler için bir ateş hazırlamışızdır. Onun perdeleri kendilerini kuşatmıştır. Ve eğer istimdatta bulunacak olurlarsa katran gibi bir su ile imdat olunurlar ki, yüzleri kavurur. O ne fena içki, ne fena rahat edilecek bir yer! Muhammed Esed * 29-Ve de ki: "(Bu) hak, Rabbinizden (gelmiş)tir: Artık ona dileyen inansın, dileyen reddetsin". Gerçek şu ki, Biz, (sunduğumuz hakikati teperek kendi kendilerine) yazık edenler için dalga dalga yükselen alev katmanlarıyla onları çepeçevre kuşatacak bir ateş hazırladık; öyle ki, onlar su istediklerinde ergimiş kurşunu andıran ve yüzlerini kavuran bir su verilecek onlara: ne korkunç bir sudur o ve ne kötü bir duraktır orası! Suat Yıldırım * 29-De ki: "İşte Rabbiniz tarafından gerçek geldi. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin." Şu da bir gerçektir ki Biz o zalimlere, duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmış olan müthiş bir ateş hazırladık. Eğer susuzluktan feryad edecek olurlarsa kendilerine erimiş maden gibi yüzleri haşlayan bir su verilir. O ne fena bir içecektir ve cehennem ne fena bir barınaktır! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 29-De ki: "Bu gerçek, Rabbinizdendir. Artık dileyen inansın, dileyen inkâr etsin." Çünkü biz zâlimlere öyle bir ateş hazırladık ki, çadırı onları kuşatmıştır. Eğer (susuzluktan) feryâd edip yardım isteseler erimiş mâden gibi yüzleri haşlayan bir su ile kendilerine yardım edilir! O ne kötü bir içecektir ve ne kötü bir dayanacak(koltuk)dur! Şaban Piriş Meali * 29-De ki: -Hak Rabbinizdendir. Dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkar etsin. Biz zalimler için, duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatan bir ateş hazırladık. Yardım isterlerse, onlara erimiş maden gibi yüzleri kavuran bir su ile yardım edilir. O, ne kötü bir içecektir, ne kötü bir dayanaktır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 29-De ki: Hak, Rabbinizden gelendir. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin. Zalimler için Biz bir ateş hazırladık ki, duvarları onları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır. Su için feryat edecek olsalar, feryatlarına, erimiş maden gibi, yüzleri kavuran bir suyla cevap verilir. Ne kötü bir içecektir o! Ve yerleşilecek ne fena bir yerdir orası! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 29-Ve de ki: "Hak, Rabbinizdendir. Artık dileyen inansın, dileyen inkâr etsin." Biz, zalimler için öyle bir ateş hazırladık ki, çadırı/duvarı/dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır. Eğer yardım dileseler, erimiş maden gibi yüzleri pişiren bir su ile yardımlarına koşulur. O ne kötü içecek, o ne kötü sığınak/dayanak! Yusuf Ali (English) * 29- Say, "The truth is from your Lord": Let him who will believe, and let him who will, reject (it):(2371) for the wrong-doers We have prepared a Fire whose (smoke and flames), like the walls and roof of a tent, will hem them in: if they implore relief th M. Pickthall (English) * 29- Say: (It is) the truth from the Lord of you (all). Then whosoever will, let him believe, and whosoever will, let him disbelieve. Lo! We have prepared for disbelievers Fire. Its tent encloseth them. If they ask for showers, they will be showered with water like the molten lead which burneth the faces. Calamitous the drink and ill the resting-place! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 29- Ve de ki: O hak Rabbimizdendir. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkâr etsin. Çünkü biz zalimler için öyle bir ateş hazırlamışız ki, duvarları, çepeçevre onları içine alacaktır. Eğer feryad edip yardım isteseler, erimiş maden gibi yüzleri haşlayan bir su ile cevap verilir. O ne kötü bir içecek ve ne kötü bir dayanma yeri! Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *25- Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar,(25) 26- Dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." 27- Sana(26) Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın.(27) 28- Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma.(28) Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına) ' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene(29) itaat etme.(30) 29- Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen küfre sapsın.(31) Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır.(32) Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı(33) gibi yüzleri kavurup-yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. AÇIKLAMA 25. Bu cümle, parantez içi bölümden hemen önceki konu ile ilgilidir. "Bazıları 'onlar beş kişidir altıncıları köpektir' derler...." Bazıları 'onlar mağarada üçyüz yıl kaldı derler', bazıları da (bu hesaplanan süreye) dokuz yıl ilave ederler." Biz 300 ve 309 yıllık sürelerin Allah'ın kendi sözü olarak değil, başkalarının bu konuyla ilgili kendi görüşleri olarak Kur'an'da belirtildiği görüşündeyiz. Bu görüş bir sonraki cümleye dayanmaktadır: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir." Eğer 25. ayetteki sözler Allah'ın kendi sözü olsaydı, bu cümle anlamsız olurdu. Hz. Abdullah ibn Abbas (r.a) da bunun Allah'ın sözü değil, hikayenin bir parçası olarak burada yer aldığını söylemiştir. 26. Kur'an mağarada uyuyanlar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra, surenin nazil olduğu dönemde Mekke'li müslümanların durumunu yorumlamaya başlar. 27. Bu, asla Peygamber'i (s.a) Mekke'li müşrikleri memnun etmek için Kur'an'da bazı değişiklikler yapmaya niyetlendiği (Allah korusun) ve onun böyle şeye yetkisi olmadığını belirten bir uyarı almasına neden olacak şekilde Kureyş liderleri ile bir uzlaşma yapmayı düşündüğü anlamına gelmez. Bu uyarı, görünüşte Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyor olmasına rağmen gerçekte kafirlere böyle bir uzlaşma ümidi beslememelerini söylemektedir: "Gönderdiğimiz Rasûlün Kur'an'da herhangi bir değişiklik yapmakla yetkili olmadığını kesinlikle anlamalısınız, çünkü o ancak kendisine vahyolunanı aktarmakla sorumludur. Eğer onu kabul etmek istiyorsanız, Alemlerin Rabbinden vahyolunduğu şekliyle tümünü kabul etmek zorundasınız. Eğer inkar etmek istiyorsanız, edebilirsiniz, fakat sizi memnun etmek için onda en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmayacağını anlamalısınız." Bu, kafirlerin sürekli tekrarladıkları şu soruya verilen cevaptır: "Ey Muhammed! Eğer senin davetinin tümüne inanmamız gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorsan, onda atalarımızın adet ve inançlarını destekler nitelikte bazı değişiklikler yap ki senin davetini kabul edelim. Bu bir uzlaşma teklifidir ve ancak bu halkımızı bölünmelerden kurtaracaktır." Kafirlerin bu isteğine Kur'an'ın çeşitli yerlerinde değinilmiş ve bu isteğe aynı cevap verilmiştir: "Apaçık ayetlerimiz onlara okunduğunda, bize kavuşmayı ummayanlar derler ki: "Başka bir Kur'an getir veya onda bazı değişiklikler yap' ...." (Yunus: 15) 28. Bu sözler Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap eder görünmektedir, fakat aslında Kureyş ulularını kastetmektedir. İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Kureyşli büyükler, Peygamber'e (s.a) , çoğunlukla onun yanında bulunan Bilal, Süheyb, Ammar, Habbab, İbn Mesud ve benzeri kimselerle oturmalarının şereflerini düşürdüğünü ve onları yanından gönderirse davetini öğrenmek için Peygamber'in meclisine katılabileceklerini söylerlerdi. Bunun üzerine Allah (c.c) şu ayeti indirdi.: "Nefsini sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. Gözlerin onlardan başka yana sapmasın." (Kureyş büyüklerinin, zenginlerinin gelip senin yanına oturabilmesi için bu samimi, fakat fakir insanlardan yüz çevirmek mi istiyorsun?) Bu ayet Kureyşlilere şöyle demektedir: "Sizin zenginliğiniz, ihtişamınız ve gururlandığınız debdebenizin Allah ve Rasûlü katında hiç bir değeri yoktur. Bilakis bu fakir insanlar onların gözünde daha değerlidir. Çünkü onlar samimidirler ve her an Allah'ı anarlar." Nuh'un (a.s) gönderildiği kavmin büyüklerinin tutumu da aynı idi." Hz. Nuh'u kavmi böyle tenkit etmiştir: "Sana bizim basit görüşlü ayaktakımlarımızdan başkasının uyduğunu görmüyoruz." Hz. Nuh'ta onlara şöyle cevap vermişti: "Ben iman edenleri yanımdan kovacak değilim. Sizlerin gözlerinizin hor gördüğü kimseler için 'Allah onlara bir hayır vermeyecek' de demem. Allah onların içlerinde olanı daha iyi bilir" İzah için bkz. Hud: 27-31, En'am: 52, Hicr: 88. 29. Yani, "onun söylediklerine aldırma, ona itaat etme, onun isteklerini yerine getirme ve onun emirlerine uyma." 30. Arapça metin "Haktan dönen, bütün sınırları aşan ve burnunun doğrultusunda giden" anlamına da gelebilir. Her iki durumda da sonuç şudur: "Allah'tan gafil olan ve arzularının kölesi olan bir kimse kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bütün sınırları aşacak ve aşırılığın kurbanı olacaktır. Bu nedenle ona itaat eden kimse de aynı yolu izleyecek ve onun arkasından sapıklığa devam edecektir. 31. Bu ayet, Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasının kafirlere şu dersi vermek için anlatıldığını açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu Rabbinizden gelen gerçektir: Dileyen kabul eder, dileyen reddeder. Fakat insanlar, Mağarada Uyuyanların inançlarından hiç bir taviz vermedikleri gibi Hak'dan da hiç bir taviz verilmeyeceğini anlamalıdırlar. Onlar inandık ve "Bizim Rabbimiz, yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbidir" diye ilan ettikten sonra Tevhid ilkesinden hiç bir taviz vermemişlerdir. Bu açıklamadan sonra onlar kavimleriyle hiç bir uzlaşma girişiminde bulunmamışlar, aksine şöyle demişlerdir: "Biz O'nu bırakıp da başka ilahları kabul etmeyiz. Çünkü böyle yaparsak biz saçma bir şey söylemiş oluruz." Bundan sonra kavimlerinden ve onların ilahlarından ayrılıp yanlarına hiç bir azık almaksızın mağaraya sığınmışlardır. Bundan sonra uyandıklarında tedirgin oldukları tek nokta, kavimlerinin kendilerini inançlarından dönmeye zorlamaları idi. Bunlara değindikten sonra Kur'an Peygamber'e (s.a) şöyle hitap eder. (Aslında bu sözler İslam düşmanlarını hedef almaktadır) : "Müşriklerle ve kafirlerle bir uzlaşma yapmak söz konusu değildir. Kabul etsinler, etmesinler, sen onlara Hakkı tebliğ et. Eğer kabul etmezlerse kendileri kötü bir sonla karşılaşacaklardır. Hakkı kabul edenlere gelince, onlar (ister genç, ister fakir ve zayıf kimseler, ister köle, isterse işçi olsunlar) Allah katında gerçek değere sahip olan kimselerdir ve sadece onlara ikram olunacaktır. Bu nedenle sen onlardan yüz çevirip, dünya nimetlerinin çoğuna sahip olsalar bile Allah'dan gafil ve arzularının kölesi olan zenginleri tercih etmemelisin." 32. " " kelimesi sözlükte bir çadırın kenarları anlamına gelir. Fakat burada cehennem hakkında kullanıldığında duman ve sıcaklığın ulaştığı cehennemin dış sınırları anlamına gelmektedir. Bazı müfessirlere göre bu, gelecek zamana delalet etmektedir. "... Onun dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatacaktır." Yani ahirette cehennemin dumanı onları kuşatacaktır. Fakat biz onun dumanının, hakdan sapan zalimlerin bu dünyada iken kuşattığı ve onların bu dumandan kurtulamayacakları görüşündeyiz. 33. " " kelimesinin bir çok sözlük anlamı vardır. Bazılarına göre bu "kalın yağ tortusu"; bazılarına göre yeryüzündeki şeylerin buharlaşması sonucu oluşan "lav"; bazılarına göre de "eritilmiş maden" bazılarına göre ise "irin ve kan" anlamına gelir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *29. Ve de ki: "(Bu) hak, Rabbinizden gelmiştir: Artık ona dileyen inansın, dileyen reddetsin". Gerçek şu ki, Biz, hakikati teperek kendi kendilerine yazık edenler (39) için dalga dalga yükselen alev katmanlarıyla (40) onları çepeçevre kuşatacak bir ateş hazırladık; öyle ki, onlar su istediklerinde ergimiş kurşunu andıran ve yüzlerini kavuran bir su verilecek onlara: ne korkunç bir sudur o ve ne kötü bir duraktır orası! 39 - Râzî, ez-zâlimûn (lafzen, "zalimler") ifadesini böyle tefsir etmektedir. 40 - Bizim, çeviride "dalga dalga yükselen alev katmanları" ifadesiyle aktardığımız sürâdik tabiri sözcük anlamıyla çadırın tentesi ya da dış örtüsü demektir; burada ise günahkarları çepeçevre kuşatacak olan "alev/duman katmanları" anlamındadır (Zemahşerî): onların cehennem azabından kurtulmayacağını dile getiren sembolik bir ifade tarzı (Râzî). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *29. Ve de ki: Hak Rabbinizdendir. Artık kim dilerse imân etsin ve kim dilerse inkâr eylesin. Şüphe yok ki, biz zalimler için bir ateş hazırlamışızdır. Onun perdeleri kendilerini kuşatmıştır. Ve eğer yardım dileğinde bulunacak olurlarsa katran gibi bir su ile imdat olunurlar ki, yüzleri kavurur. 0 ne fena içki, ne fena rahat edilecek bir yeri. 29. (Ve) Ey peygamberlerin efendisi!. 0 gibi nefsanî arzularına uyan ve bir kötü maksada mebni ashab-ı kehfe vesaireye dair sana soru sormaya cesaret eden kimselere (de ki: Hak Rab'binizdendir) bana vahyettiği şey, hakikatin kendisidir, ashab-ı kehf hakkındaki bilgiler de ilâhî vahye dayanan bir hakikatten başka değildir. (Artık kim dilerse imân etsin) bu beyanatı kabul eylesin, hakikî bir mümin olduğunu bu şekilde de göstersin, bunun faidesi kendisine aittir. (Ve kim dilerse inkâr eylesin) bu beyanatı kabul eylemesin, onun mes'uliyeti zararı elbette ki kendisine aittir, bu inkârının muhakkak ki, cezasına kavuşacaktır. Ne büyük bir ilâhî tehdit!.. (Şüphe yok ki, biz zalimler için) öyle hakikatları kabul etmeyen, haddi aşarak nefislerine zulm eyleyen kâfir kimseler için (bir ateş hazırlamışızdır) ki, o da müthiş cehennemden ibarettir. (Onun) o ateşin (perdeleri kendilerini) o zâlimleri (kuşatmıştır) hepsini de çepeçevre kuşatmış olacaktır, (ve eğer) o ateş içinde kalacak olanlar (yardım dileğinde bulunacak olurlarsa) kendilerinin imdadına koşulmasını, kendilerine hararetlerini teskin edecek bir su verilmesini isteyecek bulunurlarsa (katran gibî) veya eritilmiş bir demir sıvısı gibi (bir su ile imdat olunurlar ki) o su şiddetli hara ret i yi e (yüzleri kavurur) onu içmeğe bile yaklaşamazlar. Artık düşünmeli!. (0 ne fena içki) öyle katran gibi olan ateşin bir su ve (ve fena rahat edilecek) kendisine dayanılıp itimat kılınacak (bir yer) o cehennem sahası! İşte hakkı inkârın müthiş neticesi!.